thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep Cycle 1
“Sleep Cycle 1” is the first episode of season one of MedBoy789. It is part of Act I of the Arknthology. Description “Checked in with them before making this channel, apparently I'm not supposed to do the following: # Give out any personal information (EX: Name, Age, etc.) # Give out any information about the company funding this. # Take or show the medication on camera.” Summary The video opens with a young man with curly, messy brown hair sitting in front of his desktop computer. He’s illuminated by the red of the computer screen, while the room behind him is cast in a blue tint. As he introduces himself, his name is censored with pixilation (with white text overlay explaining, “Apparently I’m not allowed to give my name out”). He explains that he's taking part in a drug trial for college money; for extra money, he can make additional sleep log videos, of which this is the first. He smiles and stands up, telling the audience, "Let's go see how tired I am." When the video resumes, Med Boy is filming himself in the bathroom mirror. He adjusts the camera, then studies the bags under his eyes. He tilts the camera sideways, then focuses the picture, zooming in on his face. The video ends as Med Boy glances around, looking behind him in the mirror. The third portion of the video begins in the bedroom. The room illuminated by the light of a Tom and Jerry cartoon on TV, which Med Boy is filming. He says it's 4 a.m., and that he can't sleep. He suspects his insomnia might be a side effect of the medication, since he used to sleep "like a baby"; now, he just stays up and watches cartoons all night. Realizing that copyright might be an issue, Med Boy stops filming the TV and focuses on his lava lamp. He mumbles "Fred Quimby, you're a genius" as the video cuts out. Continuity * First onscreen appearance of Tobias Kestler (as the log's unnamed protagonist). * This video marks the start of the video sleep logs. * Toby confirms that he's attending college classes. Appearances Individuals * Med Boy / Tobias Kestler Species * Humans Locations * Toby's House ** Toby's Bedroom Objects * Dr. Ellis's pills (mentioned only) Behind the Scenes Pop Culture References * Toby says he likes watching Tom and Jerry ''when he can't sleep. The episode "The Truce Hurts" is shown on TV, and Toby references Fred Quimby (the producer of ''Tom and Jerry). * Toby has a lava lamp in his bedroom. Other, Misc. * On the Arknthology Act I playlist, this episode appears between the A Cry From Winter episodes "the king's authority" and "Journal Entries". * Toby appears to be either high or very tired throughout the video (as suggested by his tone, slurred speech, and general lack of focus). It may be a bit of both, as he is both a drug user and suffering from insomnia.Category:MedBoy789 episodes Quotes Category:MedBoy789 Season 1